Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, hand held devices, etc. have been utilized in an increasing number of applications at home, the workplace, educational environments, entertainment environments, etc. Peripheral devices of increased capabilities and performance have been developed and continually improved upon to extend the functionality and applications of computer systems. For example, imaging devices, such as printers, have experienced significant advancements including refined imaging, faster processing, and color reproduction.
Some imaging device configurations have become more sophisticated as the capabilities and performance increase. These devices may utilize programming, such as firmware, to implement various imaging operations including determining imaging device status and navigating imaging file systems using Embedded Web Server (EWS) and Embedded Virtual Machine (EVM) technologies. The EWS and EVM technologies also provide support for electronic mail (e-mail) capabilities to invoke operations of a hard imaging device, such as a printer. In one exemplary approach, (e-mail includes an invocation capability for embedded web services, which are Java-based applications, which execute on the EWS/EVM technology. These applications may extend or update functionality of the hard imaging device.
Aspects described herein provide improved hard imaging devices, hard imaging systems, hard imaging device file system accessing methods, and hard imaging device email processing methods.